


The Bet

by choirofangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirofangels/pseuds/choirofangels
Summary: Someone might think, Dean ponders while Castiel ties his wrists to the headboard, that his principle source of embarrassment in the bedroom could be his skinny bow legs, or his pathological lack of discipline, or even maybe the slightly purple colour his dick goes when he’s a fraction of a second from coming his brains out.Someone might think that, but they would be very, very wrong.Dean’s principle source of embarrassment in the bedroom is, simply, how sensitive his nipples are.Regrettably for him, Castiel is totally and completely aware of this.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and I’m very rusty. Dean writes so well as a bratty bottom, I can’t help it.

Someone might think, Dean ponders while Castiel ties his wrists to the headboard, that his principle source of embarrassment in the bedroom could be his skinny bow legs, or his pathological lack of discipline, or even maybe the slightly purple colour his dick goes when he’s a fraction of a second from coming his brains out.

  
Someone might think that, but they would be very, _very_ wrong.

Dean’s principle source of embarrassment in the bedroom is, simply, how sensitive his nipples are.

Regrettably for him, Castiel is totally and completely aware of this.

“Not too tight?” Castiel asks, gently ghosting a finger over the silk tie that binds Dean’s right wrist. Dean tugs at each of the four restraints experimentally and finds, as usual, that Castiel knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Nope,” he breathes, tugging again and wriggling as he stares straight into bright blue eyes. They’ve talked about this before, what they’re about to do, but it doesn’t stop the anticipation bubbling in Dean’s chest, the hot flush behind his ears as Castiel runs a hand through his hair and bends to kiss his forehead.

“Mm, good. Look so pretty like this,” Castiel murmurs next to his ear, light touch of his fingers down Dean’s bare torso. “All spread out and tied up, just for me.”

Dean fusses, just a little, bare skin of his ass rubbing against the soft cotton of their bed as he shifts in place with excitement. Castiel chuckles to himself, walking to the foot of the bed, running his hand along the edge so Dean can still feel his presence, so he can feel safe.

“You’re restless today,” Castiel observes idly, standing at the foot of the bed and raking his eyes up the blessedly debauched sight in front of him. Dean’s bronzed skin is illuminated by the setting sun, fading light shining in through their bedroom window. “It ought to work in my favour.”

Dean cranes his neck to look down, meeting his gaze dead-on. “Why’re you all the way down there?” he asks, shuffling again to get himself comfortable, an uncontrolled smirk on his lips. “I thought we were s'posed to be playing with my nipples.”

Castiel kneels between his spread legs, one of his hands stroking up Dean’s thigh and before settling on his hip. “You’re insubordinate, too,” Castiel continues, giving Dean’s half-hard cock a warning slap that makes him yelp in surprise, arch his back and groan. “Better watch that mouth of yours. You know it gets you in trouble.”

Dean can’t help but feel a little smug, despite the pain-pleasure sparks shooting down his rapidly hardening cock because yeah, yeah it really does. He closes his eyes and hums when he hears the familiar pop of the lube bottle lid, toes curling with the restrained effort of just keeping calm.

They must have done this a thousand times but every single time feels just like the first. The soft tingle of Castiel’s cool, wet finger against his fluttering hole, the gentle gasp that escapes his lips at the first press inside, the soft burn that quickly gives way to urgent need for more.

Castiel looks almost studious as he opens Dean up for him with gentle, practised movements of his wrist. Dean’s thighs tense until they start to shake.

“I bet I could make you come like this,” Castiel observes to himself. Dean huffs a laugh because Castiel _has _made him come like this, more than once. “Regrettably, however, that’s not what I have planned for you tonight.”

Dean shivers as Castiel adds another finger, twisting just slightly, making a quiet appreciative noise in the back of his throat as he does. Dean tries to sound composed, he really does, but his voice comes out kind of breathy. “Bet- Bet you won’t. _Hnngh_\- I bet I’ll last this time.”

He has the last few times, after all. Mostly. Partly. _Technically_.

“Oh you _will_, will you?” Castiel growls, equally surprised and irritated, exactly where Dean wants him. It’s not too long after that Dean feels his fingers slide out with a wet noise, leaving him clenching around nothing, open and empty.

Dean hates this part.

Castiel slides back off the bed and bends to pick something up from across the room. It must last only a second but to Dean it feels like forever. He fights against the sinking feeling in his chest, trusts Castiel enough to come back; he knows it’s only a matter of time before he’s there and Dean is safe again but it never gets any easier.

So Dean closes his eyes.

He breathes.

And he waits.

“Good boy,” Castiel praises, sending an involuntary shiver right through him. The bed dips between his legs and the soft warmth of Castiel’s slacks brushes against his calf. Dean opens his eyes in relief, Castiel’s gaze fixated on him. There’s a softness in his expression, a fondness of him that Dean will never understand and never get enough of.

“My darling, you are cheeky-” a press of something warm, wet and hard against Dean’s ass makes him moan “-and you’re insolent-” a gentle push and Dean’s hole gives up easy, taking the dildo in, making him groan and his eyes roll back in his head, so full, so _good_ “-and you’re a total brat_-_” Dean bites his bottom lip as it’s right up inside him, until Castiel’s knuckles are brushing against his balls.

Castiel stands, coming to whisper in Dean’s ear “-but it is complacency that will be your downfall.” Dean hums happily, knowing he’s gotten under Castiel’s skin, he can hear it in the sharp edge to his voice. “A word of friendly advice, Dean? If you want to win this little bet of ours you should keep very, very still.” Castiel climbs up to sit cross-legged on the pillows between Dean’s tied arms. “Now. Come here to me.”

Dean shuffles up the best he can whilst Castiel shuffles down so they meet somewhere in the middle, his head resting in Castiel’s lap, enveloped in the familiar soft fabric and crisp scent of _Cas_, his whole damn universe.

“Good.” Castiel rakes a hand through his hair again, and clenches, the sharp pull ripping a soft moan from Dean’s lips and forcing his eyes open. Castiel’s tie is dangling down, getting all up in Dean’s face and tickling his nose. He tries to bite it, playfully, earning him a jarring slap on the cheek. “I can put that mouth to better use, Dean. Be careful.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Dean jokes, wiggling his eyebrows, shooting Castiel his trademark shit-eating grin.

Castiel just sighs, shaking his head and tutting as he loosens his tie. “Honestly Dean, I’ve had enough. When will you learn?” he sounds exasperated but there’s a reluctant smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Impudent boy. Open.” Dean does, the soft silk of Castiel’s tie shoved between his lips. He pushes it against the back of his teeth with his tongue. “There. That should stop that smart mouth, for now.”

Dean huffs, trying on his best pitiful puppy-dog eyes. To nobody’s surprise, it doesn’t work. Castiel resolutely ignores him as he reaches for something in his pocket.

A soft click and Dean lets out a sudden shout when something starts vibrating _inside him_, so softly he can barely hear it but _fuck _he can feel it. Castiel’s got the dildo pressed right up against his prostate and his knees jerk with the sensation. He lets out a long, low moan, eyes rolling back, body sagging with the realisation that Castiel is just too good at this, knows him too well.

Castiel chuckles. “Judging by the look on your face, it appears I’ve won again. The best part?” Dean sucks in a breath, shaking his head slightly, staring up at him. “Our little game isn’t even over yet.”

Dean tries to spit out a witty retort around the tie as Castiel leans over him, a single brush over Dean’s nipple, agonisingly slow and gentle. It sends a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick and he lets out another low moan, fighting the urge to writhe in place.

“Oh, you _do_ like this, don’t you?” Castiel murmurs softly, his second hand making contact with Dean’s other nipple. His voice is kind, gentle and teasing, just like his hands. “You know, Dean, you’re so beautiful when you’re desperate.”

Castiel’s thumbs are rubbing back and forth over his nipples, sending jolt after jolt of hot sticky _want_ straight down to his cock. Dean bucks into nothing to try and diffuse some of the tension, loud moan when the movement makes the dildo press incrementally harder against his prostate.

“I advised you to keep still,” Castiel reminds him sternly. “You’re such a badly behaved little boy-” twist of a nipple making Dean buck again, then groan and whine “-you never listen.”

Dean tries to protest but it comes out a muffled noise, his eyes wide, pleading. It’s so _much _and just this side of _not enough_. His cock hangs heavy against his stomach, throbbing to the rhythm of Castiel’s relentless thumbs. His nipples are rock hard and becoming more sensitive by the second. He lets out a string of frustrated whimpers, fighting the urge to writhe in place, arms aching with the tension of keeping himself still, anything to stop the telltale coil tightening in his lower belly.

“Are you going to be good now, I wonder?” Castiel asks him idly. Dean nods without hesitation, taking a couple of fast uneven breaths, feeling the sweat start to prick at his hairline, his eyes earnest and wet. Castiel’s gaze shifts from his chest to his face, meets his gaze, lust-blown pupils staring down at Dean. There’s a quirk of a smile. “I thought so.”

The incessant brushing over Dean’s hot, hard nipples slows slightly, just enough for Dean to notice. He lets out a conflicted whine that resonates in the back of his throat; he wants Castiel to please stop but needs him to keep going.

After a few moments Dean is reduced to soft panting, mouth dry, all his saliva absorbed into Castiel’s tie and he’s almost comfortable before the rubbing starts up again in earnest, Castiel tweaking his nipples every so often, making him almost squeak and buck and curse and moan over and over until he can barely stand it. He tilts his head from side to side in Castiel’s lap, anything to seek that comfort from the relentless torture; his cock is so hard it hurts and Dean’s pretty sure that if anything touched him right now he would explode.

“Tsk. Too easy,” Castiel admonishes while pulling back his hands, running his palms up Dean’s chest, across his collarbone and up the sides of his neck. Dean sags into the mattress and feels his eyes flutter as Castiel cards his fingers through Dean’s hair. Safe, maybe, for now, sensations barely registering when Castiel peels himself out from underneath Dean’s head and hops off the bed, observing intently as Dean tries to catch his breath.

When he opens his eyes Castiel is still fully clothed, barely a hair out of place, stood at the foot of the bed and just watching him. Dean’s sweaty and flushed and so ridiculously hard he think he’s going to die but the loss is terrible. He whimpers, doesn’t care if he sounds pathetic; he needs more, he needs Castiel, now.

“Hmm, so beautiful,” Castiel remarks, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. Dean’s body is tingling all over. His head swims as Castiel kneels on the bed and starts to crawl up him. Dean is desperate to have him close, to finally, _finally _kiss him, even with this stupid spit-soaked tie still in his mouth.

He hisses as Castiel rolls his hips, the fabric of his slacks rubbing up against Dean’s aching cock. “God, I love you. Look at what you do to me, so needy when you’re like this. Are you going to come for me baby?” Dean whines and Castiel props himself up on one arm, tapping Dean’s cheek gently. “Open up.” Dean does, dutifully, feeling the tie prised from between his teeth. “Now be a good boy and use your words.”

“Kiss me, Cas, _please_-” Dean’s voice cracks despite himself. Castiel smiles and chuckles, leaning down. The soft press of his chapped lips has Dean opening up instinctively, deepening the kiss like he’s starving for it, savouring him for as long as Castiel will tolerate. Dean moans into it, bucking against him, the stretch of his ass hot and intense.

There’s a click to the side of Dean’s ear and the vibrations inside of him kick up a notch making him yelp. His nipples are burning, his cock is throbbing, the pressure in Dean’s ass is building and the sensation of Castiel being above and all around him is just too good. Castiel’s knowing smile kickstarts the coil of pleasure in his belly, his balls tightening, he knows he’s going to lose this- “Oh _crap_, Cas, m’gonna-”

A tight grip on the base of his cock has him almost screaming in frustration. “You are not allowed to come, Dean,” Castiel orders, any fondness gone, gravel tones in Dean’s ear.

“Oh shit Cas, _please_?” Dean isn’t above begging any more. He doesn’t even care about the stupid bet, he just _needs-_.

“I said no. I won’t tell you again,” Castiel is firm, unwavering and Dean swallows, staring up at the ceiling, eyes brimming with uncertainty.

Cas leans down to lick and suck at his nipples, taking them in his mouth in turn and flicking them with his tongue. Dean cries out, barely registering the sounds coming from his own mouth. His nipples so sensitive they feel raw and it _hurts _but it’s so damn good he think he might be crying.

“Please- _Please_ Cas- I-” Heat begins to pool again in Dean’s belly and he shuts his eyes tight, he can’t stop it. “No, please, fuck, no _Cas_-” he stares down, ready to wager, beg, plead, do anything, but he’s met with a knowing smile and glinting blue eyes as Castiel scrapes his teeth across one nipple and twists the other.

Then it’s all over for Dean.

“_Ah_\- Ohh f-uuuck-” Dean groans as he comes all over himself, _hard_, arching his back, the vibrations in his ass joining forces with the aftershocks to tear him apart.

“Love watching you come undone, even when you try so hard not to,” Castiel growls, unzipping his slacks and taking his cock out, groaning as he touches himself, expert quick twist of his wrist around the head, eyes roving between Dean’s messy hair, come-covered stomach and glistening, twitching cock. “Love watching you lose it for me.” He grunts once, twice and comes, hot stripes over one of Dean’s nipples, his chest, his stomach, sliding down the curve of his chest and pooling together in the crevice of his belly button.

“_Cas_,” Dean breathes, the toy in his ass starting to burn with oversensitivity. He wriggles to try and ease the pressure as Castiel leans in to kiss him. Castiel’s fingers close around the base of the toy and pull it out, slow and gentle. Dean hears it land somewhere nearby with a quiet thud.

“I won,” Castiel whispers, smug bastard somewhere above Dean as the post-orgasm haze begins to take hold.

“Uh-huh,” Dean agrees. Castiel would always win with him.

“But you got my dress shirt dirty again, Dean,” Castiel chides, lips so close they brush against Dean's as he speaks. He gets up on his knees and stares down at himself, brushing at a damp spot. “This had better come out. I’m running out of excuses to give the dry cleaners.”

Dean rolls his eyes, feeling a smile spread across his face, letting his head fall back and hit the pillow with a soft _thump_.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written anything in a long time; I’ve got a couple of ideas but not really gotten my teeth stuck into anything. Then I read Sweet Boy by mishaminion69 & sydkn3e and – let me tell you - it freaking changed my life and, amongst other things, made me want to give writing another shot.
> 
> (VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: This is not related to or affiliated with Sweet Boy at all I just think it’s insanely overwhelmingly good and I'm obsessed so everyone should read it.)


End file.
